1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture image input apparatus that uses transillumination to read the picture images photographed on each frame of film, and more particularly to a picture image input apparatus loading mechanism specifically for film cartridges housing developed film.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional film scanner, which is also known as a picture image input apparatus, reads the picture images on film that has been photographed by a camera using image sensors such as CCDs or the like. The conventional film scanner reads the images of negative film and reversal film and can input the image data to a personal computer or the like.
In addition, in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication 7-240874, a picture image input apparatus reads the images photographed on the film one at a time and re-displays these on a video monitor. In particular, this conventional picture image input apparatus uses the new standard film known as the Advanced Photo System where the developed film is stored by being wound lengthwise in the cartridge. The picture images of the developed film wound and stored in the cartridge are read by loading the film cartridge into a loading unit. However, in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication 7-240874 there is no disclosure of any mechanical apparatus structure necessary to the picture image input apparatus. Further, there are several problems that must be resolved.
For example, these problems include loading of the film cartridge into the cartridge loading unit, the structure used for film cartridge extraction, position determination and support in the picture image input apparatus, the structure of a cover unit that opens and closes the loading unit, the protective structure of the developed film and the film cartridge, and so forth.
Photo film under the new standard known as the Advanced Photo System is called IX 240 type film. The IX 240 type of film is provided with a picture image memory area and a magnetic memory area used to store various types of photography information. The magnetic memory area is a 24 mm wide silver halide film surface on a side of the film. The IX 240 type of film has a film cartridge with a light-shielding cover. When the film is loaded into a camera, the IX 240 type of film is successively scrolled out from the film cartridge, which is in an open state when the light-shielding cover is open. After photography has been completed, the IX 240 film is completely wound into the film cartridge and the light-shielding cover of the film cartridge is closed. Then, the film cartridge is extracted from the camera or the like. In addition, the film which has been developed is again rewound into the film cartridge where it is stored.
Consequently, the above-described picture image input apparatus or a printing machine, for example, reads the picture image data on the IX 240 film by loading the developed film rewound in the film cartridge into the picture image input apparatus or the printing machine.
As noted above, there are still problems to resolve with picture image input apparatus using the IX 240 type of film and film cartridge. In particular, a simpler structure and more compact system having lower production costs is needed for the conventional picture image input apparatus using the IX 240 film.
Further, in conventional picture image input apparatus, a cover member that opens and closes a loading unit that loads the film cartridge has a structure that is drawn out away from the front of the apparatus housing. During loading and removal of a film cartridge, the cover member protrudes from the housing. Consequently, it is necessary to have additional space to the extent of the protrusion of the cover member around the installed picture image input device.